Planen mot Gyllenroy Lockman!
by Tari
Summary: Harry, Fred, George, Oliver, Ron, Madde, Och Marre har tröttnat på Lockman Läraren i försvar mot svartkonster. OBS! Alla figurer utom Madde och Marre tillhör Rowling!


Kapitel 1: Snällskriket=skrattskriket  
  
En helt otroligt vanlig dag på Hogwarts och Harry höll på med sitt 1856 beundrarbrev till Choo Chang. - Ron! Hjälp mig då, vad ska jag skriva till henne? Sa Harry - Varför skulle jag hjälpa dig med ditt beundrarbrev till Choo? Du hjälpte ju mig inte med mitt brev till Marre! - Oliver du då? Sa Harry - Skriv " Om du någonsin skulle få ett jobb som skådespelare så skulle du vara monstret som ingen ville ha du skulle inte ens behöva sminka dig!" Sa Oliver - Om du någonsin skulle få jobb so. Nej stopp och belägg ditt smörgåspålägg! Så kan jag väl inte skriva? Sa Harry - Det där smörgåspålägg har du tagit från mig! Skriker Ron halvt Vansinnig - Nehe! - Joho! - Ne! - Jo! - Ne! - Jo! - Vad du än säger så har jag visst inte tagit det från dig! - Vad du än säger så. så..något! Nu lämnar vi dessa "Figurer" för att leta upp ett snäpp smartare sådana. Inne i flickornas sovsal.. - Ååååh! Han är sååååååå söööööööööööt! Sa Marre någorlunda romantiskt - Hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga till att Oliver är sötare? Säger Madde något mindre romantiskt. (Behöver jag säga att vi missat det här med att det finns gränser i kärlek?) - Du är inte ens ihop med Oliver ju! - Är jag visst! Han har bara inte frågat mig än! - Förresten måste vi gå ner i till uppehållsrummet nu om denna meningslösa story ska ta slut. Sa Marre (Behöver jag säga att ALLA tycker att det är en meningslös story?) När dom kommit ner till uppehållsrummet efter 1 minuts och 18 sekunders vallfärd så ser dom Ron sitta och äta ett bord helt otroligt fyllt med mat! Dom stannar upp och Glor ett tag innan Marre säger (ok stammar): - Vart.h.har du. f.fått tag på all den m..m.ma.aten? - Från Slytherins matförråd såklart! Jag slog i tån i deras mat förråd när jag gick förbi och sa "Aj" Då öppnades deras förrådsdörr! - Han du med allt det där på mindre än 2 minuter? Sa Marre - Ja? Vad trodde du? Författaren var ju här för inte så länge sen! Nu i denna fortsättning på våran orealistiska story så kommer Rons familjs uggla Errol inflygandes med ett brev. Han släpper brevet i huvudet på Ron som säger: - Errol! Fattar du inte att man kan få en lättare hjärnskakning om ens ugglor kastar ner brev i huvudet på en hela tiden? Ok det passar inte till storyn vi försöker med något annat istället: - *Glip* (alla säger så nu förtiden tror mig!) Ett illvrål! Från mamma! Vad har jag gjort nu då? - Vänta ett tag så jag dela ut bomullstussar. (Mrs Weasley har ofattbar hög röst) Men Ron lät inte dom andra få någon hjälp med sina stackars hörselgångar. Han öppnade brevet direkt. - DIN LILLA TOKER!!! HAR DU ÄTIT UPP HELA SLYTHERINS MATFÖRRÅD? JAG SKA SE TILL OCH FÅ DIG RELEGERAD! DET HÄR ÄR TREDJE GÅNGEN PÅ 2 ÅR! FATTA! HOPPAS DU FÅR ÖRONINFLAMMATION! Skrek Mrs Weasley till illvrålet eller hur man ska förklara det - Eeeeeh var det där mamma? Frågade Ron - Vassadu? Sa alla i kör (Dom har gått i sångkör också! Fränt va?) - Äh notever (Whatever är för vanligt) - Varför blev inte du döv Ron? Sa alla i kör igen (otroligt va? Dom låter som kanariefåglar) - Man e väl van att morsan tjatar. - Vassadu? - Med Fred George! Ni är väl inte döva? - Vas.. eeeh nej men vi trodde att vi skulle säga likadant som dom. - Jaha notever. Sedan gick dom två tvillingarna Weasley bort därifrån medan dom var säkra på att dom hade knäckt minst 2 revben var när dom försökte hålla sig för skratt. - Vem skickade det där illvrålet? Sa Ron medan han försökte att inte låta irriterad (vilket var ganska svårt) - Inte jag - Inte jag - Inte jag - Inte jag - Inte jag - Inte jag Sa alla förutom Fred och George som stog bakom soffan och gapskrattade . - Jag tror att det var Fred och George dom står ju därbakom soffan och skrattar. Sa Hermione (Vart kom hon ifrån?) - Ska att visa dom.. Ron lät inte lite hotfull, och dom andra beredde sina trollstavar eftersom det inte var helt omöjligt att Ron skulle bli "lite" galen på dom. När han kom fram så sa Fred (efter att han skrattat färdigt): - Vad vill du din lilla toker? - Skickade ni det här brevet till mig? Ron höll upp brevet och såg Fred började skratta igen och satte sig ner i soffan. - Det borde jag ha gissat. Muttrade Ron Just då så kom deras uggla Errol in med två brev! - Jepp så kom det fler brev. Sa Ron just innan Errol släppte ner 2 blytunga brev rätt i planeten på Ron så att han nästan började grina. Tvillingarna sprang snabbt fram till Ron och tog breven som låg bredvid Ron. Och läste dom: - Hmmm ett illvrål till oss inget ovanligt. Och ett brev till Ron. Ett snällskrik? Vad är det för någe? Fred öppnade brevet och nu var det verkligen Mrs Weasley som "pratade" med illvrålet. - ERA SMÅ ILLBATTINGAR! SKA MAN ALLTID BEHÖVA SE EFTER ER? NI VERKAR JU GÖRA PRECIS SOM NI VILL VAD MAN ÄN SÄGER ÄT ER! NI BORDE RELEGERAS! HUR HAR NI FÖRRESTEN FÅTT TAG PÅ ETT ILLVRÅL? JAG SKA SE TILL ATT NI ALDRIG MER KOMMER ATT FÅ SE ERA SKÄMTGREJER! NI KOMMER ALDRIG MER ATT FÅ GÅ IN I EN SKÄMTAFFÄR! NU SÄGER NI FÖRLÅT TILL RON! ANNARS SÄGER JAG ATT JAG KOMMER OCH HÄMTAR ER! - Värst vad hon var lättstöt då. Bara för att man "råkade" gå förbi skåpet där hon har illvrål och sen att ett illvrål båste ner i fickan på en. Sa George (Som var otroligt sur nu eftersom ingen skulle så mycket som nudda hans skämtlåda.) - Ron öppna ditt såkallade snällskrik nu då! Sa Fred någorlunda irriterat eftersom det var det 3 illvrålet som han fått under veckan. (det var Tisdag om det skulle behöva nämnas) Ronald "Ron" Weasley öppnade långsamt sitt Snällskrik med darrande fingrar och tårfyllda ögon. Om Någon hade talat om för han (Men nu var det ju så att ingen visste något eftersom Mrs Wealsey hade kommit på Snällskriket själv) att snällskriket var exakt som det såg ut, ett snällt skrik fullt med rosa blommor på. När Ron öppnat färdigt det Rosa kuvertet med ännu "Rosare" blommor på så hördes Mrs Weasleys röst: MIN LILLA RONALD! DU SKA INTE LYSSNA PÅ DOM DÄRA HOPPETOSSINGARNA (Visste du att Fred kallas Hoppe och George för Tosse?) TILL TVILLINGAR! NE MIN LILLA GOSEPONKE DET SKA DU INTE! JAG LOVAR ATT SE TILL ATT RELEGERA (efter deras 147 sprängda Hogwartstoalett så var det inte så lätt att säga något annat.) DOM OM DOM SÅ MYCKET SOM NUDDAR DIG MIN LILLA GOSEBOLL! HEJ DÅ OCH TA DIG INTE IN I SLYTHERINS MATFÖRRÅD VAD DU ÄN GÖR MEN DET SKULLE VÄLL MIN LILLA SNUTTEPONKE ALDRIG GÖRA! Vid det här laget var alla utom Ron helt kvävda av skrattet som dom försökte svälja ner. Ron stod och såg ut som en grillad tomat i ansiktet. - HAHAHAHA! Goseboll! Mammas lilla söta Snutteponke Ron! Tvillingarna dansade omkring i sällskapsrummet. Då helt plötsligt så kom den Pompöse Prefekten Percy in och visste absolut inte vad som hade hänt. - Vad händer här? Som prefekt kräver jag att få veta! Varför låter det som om ni river hela sällskapsrummet? Oliver Wood som nu hade lyckats undankomma skrattdöden förklarade: - Ron fick ett Snällskrik av sin mamma (din mamma med Percy!) och där kallade hon han Goseboll, Snutteponke och Goseponke! HAHaHA! Du skulle ha hört! HAHAHAHA! - hmmph (Kväver en skrattsalva) Goseponke? Frågar Percy och ser ut som om han skulle kunna skratta ihjäl sig om han nu inte var prefekt. Jag kräver att ni slutar skratta åt Ron och återgår till era läxor istället! Efter att Percy gått ut... - Hmmm lika tråkig som vanligt.. Sa Harry medan han funderade på något ingen vågade fråga vad eftersom man aldrig visste vart hans tankar skulle komma fram till. - Vad är det där? Frågade Marre som inte sagt ett enda ord på flera minuter (ett rekord!) - Bara Percy som skrattar ihjäl sig åt lilla Goseponken Ron. Sa Madde måttligt uttråkad eftersom hon som det magnifike Madeleine Mamisimo hade skrattat så mycket åt Ron så att det inte fanns något mer att skratta över.  
  
Kapitel 2: Planen om att krossa Gyllenroy Lockman  
  
Nu måste vi lämna dessa personer (Percy, Madde, Harry, Ron, Fred , George, Marre, Oliver och alla andra som på något sätt vistas i rummet under den närmaste månaden.) - Ja och ni vet min fantastiska bok "På vift med vittror" Var en riktig bestseller i en månad! Jag har givetvis legat på boktoppen i över 2 veckor det är ju inte något rekord men vi har ju inte sett hur det håller i sig bla bla bla bla blaaa. Babblade Locken (mitt smeknamn på Gyllenroy Lockman) på sitt vanliga tjatiga sätt medan ett par stackars Hufflepuffare lyssnade på och såg ut som om dom skulle vilja komma därifrån snabbare än en Hufflepuffar bli förolämpad (vanligt tyvärr.) - Eeeeh. Prof Locken.. jag menar Prof Lockman? - Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Svarade Locken på sitt vanliga sliskiga tillgjorda vis (Jag älskar ju inte direkt Locken om ni märker det) - Vi måste gå nu tror vi.. - Nej men inte ska ni gå redan? Som ni ser så är det inte vidare roligt att läsa om den slisk.. eeh jag skrev fel jag menar Locken! Så vi återgår till våra hjältar (Vilket verkar vara otroligt många vid det här laget Locken är ICKE medräknad!) Tillbaka till våra hjältar..  
  
- Det måste bli ett slut på det här! Sa Harry och såg sur ut - Vi kan ju faktiskt inte stå ut med den dära "Locken" hur länge som helst! Sa Ron - Han är helt otrolig! Han stoppade mig i korridoren för att fråga om jag läst hans bok "Helger med häxor". Sa Madde (Som inte direkt älskar Locken) - Han måste stoppas! Sa Marre - Men han är ju så snygg! Så stilig.Suck.. *Love love love love love love love love love love love love love love..* Sa Hermione som var helt förälskad I den dära Sli. Lockman! - Ge dig nu! Han måste ju vara minst 20 år äldre än dig! Sa Ron som varit tyst ovanligt länge nu. - Men han är ju sååååååååååååå söööööööööt! (känner ni igen det här?) Sa Hermione hon verkligen beundrade Locken. Vilket var otroligt ovanligt. Vem kan gilla en sådan uppblåst typ som han? Nåja så var det i alla fall. - Jag struntar fullkomligt i ifall han är söt eller inte! Han måste bort! Sa Madde som nästan började kräkas vid tanke på Locken. - Vi skulle ju kunna hälla såpa i hans kontor så som vi gjorde i Filch kontor! Sa Marre -För vanligt.Dom skulle misstänka oss direkt eftersom vi har hällt såpa i olika lärares kontor minst 5 gånger. Sa Madde - Kan vi inte.Började Ron - JAG VET! JAG VET VAD VI SKA GÖRA! Skrek Harry så att dom som inte redan var döva blev döva. - JA! Du vet! Vi vet att du vet! Vad ska vi göra då? Sa Marre medan hon höll för öronen. - Om vi inte kan få han att hamna på sjukhusflygeln så kan vi ju få han att lämna skolan! - Harry Harry Harry. Vi har INTE försökt att få han på sjukhusflygeln vi har försökt att få han att lämna skolan! Sa Marre - Men han ska väll inte sluta? Sa Hermione eftersom hon aldrig skulle kunna tänka sig en enda dag utan att få se Locken gå igenom korridoren. - Ne nu gör vi som jag säger! Sa Marre och började viska till alla utom Hermione eftersom hon aldrig skulle kunna tillåta sig det som Marre just berättade.  
  
Eftersom det ska bli roligt att läsa den hära onödiga berättelsen så berättar vi inte vad Marre säger till dom andra. Vi går istället till Fred och George ett tag tills Marre har sagt sitt.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 3: När hogwartstoan flög hem till Ginny  
  
Som ni kommer ihåg så sa Fred och George att dom skulle skicka Ginny en hogwartstoalett efter att ha sprängt den vilket deras mamma tyckte var hemskt olustigt. Men hon oroade sig inte eftersom dom ändå aldrig skulle göra det. Visserligen hadde dom redan sprängt 147 toaletter på hogwarts så hade hon aldrig kunnat ana att dom verkligen skulle spränga sin 148. Dom hade aldrig skickat någon av toaletterna till Ginny till sin lättnad och dom skulle aldrig göra det. Trodde hon..  
  
-Ett två tre. *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!* -Ja det gick! Sa George efter en lyckad spräng toalett. - Hur många ugglor tror du det behövs? Sa Fred - Vi skickar bara en bit av den så det räcker nog med 15 ugglor. - Ok. Sa Fred och började ta fram kartongen som dom skulle packa in allting i.  
  
När dom packat in Toan noggrant så gick dom upp med Hogwartstoankartongen till ugglesalen och band fast kartongen med hjälp av magiska snören i dom stackars ugglorna. Sedan släppte (läs: Kastade) dom ut ugglorna genom fönster. Det hördes några skrik från ugglorna som kämpade för livet men tillslut lyckades dom undvika att störta och flög iväg.  
  
- Ja då är det bara att vänta på att det kommer fram då! Sa George - Ja det borde inte ta så lång tid den var ju inte så tung (jag tror att ugglorna har något annat att säga om det här) Sa Fred  
  
Eftersom det tar ett par dagar för ugglorna att komma fram så skuttar vi fram ett par dagar i berättelsen.  
  
Fred vaknade som vanligt före George som hade en ovana att sova hela 3 minuter längre än Fred. Fred kollade på sin bror och kastade en Serietidning (Knasen!!!!) på George. George vaknade.. såklart.  
  
-AAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Varför gjorde du så? Kan du inte hitta på ett bättre sätt att väcka mig på? - Kankse om det inte vore för att Wood ska ha Quidditchträning idag och att vi börjar om 10 minuter och att han ville se oss minst en kvart innan träningspasset började vilket resulterar i att vi redan är försenade 5 minuter vilket gör Wood galen och antagligen kommer att ha en 3 timmars redovisning varför vi ska komma i tid så att vi kommer att komma försent till lektionerna så att vi får strafftjänst vilket innebär att vi får ännu mindre tid till att snoka igenom Filch arkiv vilket gör att vi inte hittar några intressanta saker vilket gör att vi inte har något att hitta på!  
  
George bokstavligen talat glodde på sin bror och sa sedan:  
  
- WOW! Du har verkligen planerat alltihop! - Jepp! Tajmat och klart in i minsta detalj! Sa Fred  
  
Dom gick ner och åt frukost (Wood var vid det har taget nästan avsvimmad eftersom han har överenergi när det gäller Quidditch) Och som vanligt kom fåglarna inflygandes och släppte ner sina brev. Även denna gång så landade det ett rött brev hos Fred och George.  
  
- Jag chansar på att det har kommit fram. Sa Fred - Jag chansar på att det där gäller angående Goseponken Ron. Sa George som hade börjat öppna brevet och genast skrek Mrs Weasley ut: -HUR KUNDE NI VARA SÅ KORKADE? SKICKA EN TOALETT HEM HIT! JAG TRODDE ATT NI HADE BÄTTRE VETT ÄN SÅ ÅTMINSTONE! OCH OHYGIENISKT SEN! NÄSTA GÅNG NI GÖR NÅGOT SÅDANT SÅ. VET JAG INTE VAD JAG GÖR!  
  
Ljudet slutade med några sista ekon i salen. Vi det här laget så kollade praktiskt taget alla på Fred och George som bara glodde på brevet. Sedan sa dom till varandra:  
  
- Den kom fram i alla fall. Sa George - Gissa om! Sa Fred  
  
Dom kollade sig runt i salen och såg att alla Glodde på dom.  
  
- Ehum.. Jag tror att vi ska gå nu.. Sa Fred och drog med sig George i förbifarten.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 4: Planen  
  
Dom sorgslösa riddarna red ner mot horisonten på sina vita springare. Dom kom fram till en by. Ok inte riktigt så. Snarare: Tvillingarna Fred och George kom springandes med sina kvastkäppar ner mot Quidditchplanen. Dom möttes genast av en rasande Wood.  
  
- Ni är minst en halvtimme försenade! Nu har ni gått miste om en halvtimmes träning och dessutom missat instruktionerna jag delat ut! - Du menar dom instruktionerna om att ifall vi trillar av kvasten så att det andra laget vinner så kommer du byta ut hela laget mot sorkar? Sa Fred - Just det ja! Sätt igång träningen NU!  
  
Fred och George hoppade upp på kvastarna och susade iväg.  
  
Nästa dag..  
  
Viktigt möte med S.L.I.S.K (Skaffa Lockman Iväg Så Klart!)  
  
- Ok. Vi har härmed öppnat det andra mötet med S.L.I.S.K! Sa Marre medan hon slog sin trollstav i bordet. - Varför ska den just heta S.L.I.S.K? Det låter ju så.. eh.. sliskigt! Sa Ron som, som vanligt ifrågasatte Marre hela tiden. - Jag hade lust med det. Svarade Marre kort. Förresten passar det honom! - Jag förstår. Sa Ron - Ok.. Nu till Planen. Ikväll så smyger Madde, Jag och Ron Iväg för att spionera på Lockman för att sedan inta tillfälle att.. Marre avslutade talet med att ge en blick till alla som sa allt. Vilket i dett fallet var "Ni-vet-vad-jag-menar-och-om-ni-inte-vet-vad-jag-menar-så-kvittar-det- eftersom-inte-ens-jag-vet-vad-jag-menar-blick"  
  
Mötet avslutades och Lektionerna flöt på som vanligt. Som tur var slapp dom att se Lockmans sliskiga leende på hela dagen. Kvällen kom och Madde, Marre och Ron kunde obemärkt ta sig till Lockmans rum. (Dom hade "lånat" marodörkartan av Harry för att se vart hans rum var) När dom kom fram till hans dörr (Som var hjärtformat med bilder av fluffiga små kaninbilder på) så undrade dom hur dom skulle komma in i rummet. Så långt hade deras trögtänkta hjärnor inte släppt fram några tankar. Ron som började bli lätt illamående av den sliskigt söta dörren undrade om dom inte bara kunde rusa in i rummet.  
  
- Bra idé Ron! Sa Marre Jag räknar till fyra sen så rusar vi in! -ån, Tå, te, får! Sa Marre på felfri Svengelska.  
  
Alla rusade in i rummet (trodde dom) tyvärr hade dom glömt att öppna dörren vilket resulterade i en kraschlandning.  
  
- OOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJ!!! Skrek samtliga medlemmar i S.L.I.S.K som var ute på spaningsuppdrag.  
  
Lockman hörde förståss dunsen men brydde sig inte särkilt mycket.  
  
- Smart Ron att inte öppna dörren! Sa Madde - Jag trodde att DU skulle öppna dörren! Sa Ron - Nej! DU skulle göra det! Sa Madde - Nej du! Sa Ron - Nej! - Jo! - Nej! - NEJ! Skrek Marre. Inte en till av era evighetslånga "Ja och Nej fajter"! Ge er nu! Nu öppnar vi dörren och springer in! Ok?  
  
Ingen svarade men Madde lipade mot Ron som besvarade det hela med att sätta sig och tjura i ett hörn.  
  
- Jag blir galen! Sa Marre som nu hade börjat slita sitt hår i förtvivlan. Nu går vi in!  
  
Ron , Madde och Marre öppnade dörren och sprang in. Därinne möttes de av en chock.  
  
- Hahaha! Hörde dom Lockman skratta. Den dära Kel är för rolig!  
  
Madde tog ett snabbt beslut att det bara kunde handla om en kanal han kollade på.. Nicktons.. (Även kallad Nikelodion om man ska stava det fel).  
  
Dom granskade Lockman uppifrån och ner. Lockman som inte märkte att dom var inne i hans rum såg glatt vidare på "Kenan och Kel" ifrån sin fåtölj. Han satt i kalsingar med marsvin på och en T-shirt som det stod "Jag älskar Lockman" på. Men inget av det kunde mäta sig mot hans babyrosa kanintofflor som han hade på sig. Kort sagt. Det var ingen vacker syn. Lockman som nu upptäckt dom sa (skrek):  
  
- VAD GÖR NI HÄR I MITT HUS? - Ehum.. Kallar du det här för hus? Sa Ron. Nåja! På honom!  
  
Med gemensamma krafter band dom fast Lockman och satte in honom i en bur som närmare bestämt liknade en bur som man har gosedjurslejonen i på Liseberg (hur nu den hade kommit dit). När dom bundit honom gick dom en runda i hans rum för att leta efter saker som var bra att ha i framtida bekymmer. Dom fann genast en påse med ostbågar.  
  
- OSTBÅGAR? Varför äter du inte chips? Frågade Ron Lockman. - Det säger jag absolut inte! Det är mitt privatliv! Sa Lockman förnärmat ifrån Gosedjursburen. - Ja.. Vill du inte ha din kassett med Mozarts nya pophits så.. Bra för mig jag bryr mig inte. Jag kan tända eld på det.. Sa Ron lagom listigt medan han höll upp en kassett med Mozart. - NEJ! Jag berättar allt! Jag får hemska utslag av Chips! Sen så fastnar dom i tänderna! Sa Lockman hysteriskt. - HAHA! Du är för rolig du! Sa Madde som just nu hade kommit in i samtalet. - Vart är Oliver och Harry? Dom skulle ju kommit för 5 minuter sen! Sa Marre - Här är vi! Sa Oliver som kom bärande på en stor låda. Vart ska vi skicka honom? - Jag tycker att Antarktis vore bra! Sa Madde - Nej för vanligt. Sa Marre - Jag vet! Till Spanien! Sa Ron - Ok.. Till Spanien får det bli! Sa Marre och öppnade buren med Lockman i och försökte få ner honom i lådan. - Men vart är Fred och George nu då? Dom skulle skaffa minst 40 ugglor! Sa Madde - Dom kommer antagligen en halvtimme försent.. Som vanligt. Sa Oliver som fortfarande var sur för att han missat en halvtimmes viktig träning.  
  
Dom började med gemensamma hästkrafter lägga ner proviant för Lockmans antagligen långa resa (vilket bestod av chips *moahahaa!* och Mjölk). Tillslut kom i alla fall Tvillingarna med 40 (42 för att vara exakt) ugglor i släptåg.  
  
- Här är vi! Har ni bundit den dära än? Frågade George - Jepp! Sa alla i kör (ljuvlig musik...)  
  
Fred och George band vant fast ugglorna i magiska trådar och dom släppte sedan iväg ugglorna.  
  
Ugglorna skrek som vanligt medan dom störtade neråt mot marken för att... kraschlanda.  
  
- Oj. Sa Madde - Vi kanske ska.. Började George - Sticka.. Avslutade Fred - Det har ni rätt i! Sa Ron och började sakta gå ut genom dörren. När dom sakta men säkert smygit upp till Uppehållsrummet så började dom diskutera vad som gått fel.  
  
- Vi hade såklart för lite ugglor! Sa Oliver - Eller så hade vi för mycket Lockman.. Muttrade Harry som varit som stum mest hela tiden.  
  
Dom gick för att lägga sig och sova över problemet vilket inte gick så bra eftersom dom inte kom på några bra bortförklaringar.  
  
Nästa dag.  
  
Alla.. (hur många var dom nu. fåsehär.. Oliver , Marre, Ron, Madde, Fred, George, Harry.) 7 (!) samlades tidigt på morgonen i sällskapsrummet för att prata igenom kvällens händelser. Dom Kom ner lagom för att se Mcgonagall komma in i sällskapsrummet.  
  
- Marre, Madde, Oliver, Harry , Fred , George. (hon stannade för att hämta andan) .och Ron Kan ni följe med mig? Sa Mcgonagall  
  
Alla 7 utbytte en blick och följde sedan med Mcgonagall till Dumbledores kontor. Dom gick in på kontoret och alla 7 kollade på varandra med blickar som sa allt vilket i detta fall var "Har någon beställt gravstenen?"  
  
- Hej på er! Sa Dumbledore. - ehmm.. Hej! Sa all i Kör (det låter bara bättre och bättre) - Så ni försökte skicka Lockman till Spanien? Sa Dumbledore och kollade genom sina halvmåneformade glasögon. - Tja. Kanske. Sa Ron - Nåja.. Han skulle i vilket fall som helst bli skickad till Spanien men med uggelpost vet jag inte? - Så du menar att allt vårat slit var till ingen nytta? Frågade Madde - Juste! Han har fått sparken!  
  
Alla suckade i kör (snart sätter dom upp en opera)  
  
Men Dumbledore var förstående för vad dom ställt till med eftersom han själv varit otroligt trött på Lockman. Dom slapp undan med Strafftjänst vilket innebar att städa hela Quidditchförrådet (Till Olivers Glädje).  
  
Slutet gott allting gott!  
  
(Lockman sitter just nu på Teneriffa som försökskanin för solkrämer)  
  
(En dålig story måste ha ett bra slut.. nästan.)  
  
Kapitel Bonusdel: Geléråttor och Chokladmöss  
  
- VARFÖR om jag får fråga har du så mycket saker i förrådet Oliver? Frågade Harry under strafftjänsten. - Ni kan inte använda hälften av det här! Sa Ron som just höll på att försöka göra ren dunkaren (vilket INTE var lätt) - Ehum. Jo. Ni förstår. Oliver avbröt sig snabbt när dunkaren slet sig loss från Ron och började jaga honom över hela planen. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ta bort den dära dunkaren från mig! Skrek Ron samtidigt som han kutade så snabbt han kunde för att undankomma dunkaren. - Ron! Har jag inte sagt åt dig att du skulle binda fast dunkaren när du putsade den? Frågade Madde som var ofantligt trött på det här.  
  
Ron hade inte tid att prata eftersom dunkaren just hade hunnit ifatt honom och fällde krokben för honom (Har dunkare ben?).  
  
- AAAH! Rädda mig! Skrek Ron när dunkaren tog sats för att attackera Ron.  
  
Men Oliver visste att nu var nya byxor dyra så han slängde sig fram och tog tag i dunkaren.  
  
- HA! Där fick jag dig! Sa Oliver medan han brottades för fullt med dunkaren. - OLIVER! Släpp den nu! Skrek Madde som hade uppfattat vad dunkaren tänkte göra. Men nu var det försent..  
  
Dunkaren satte av i full karriär med Oliver hängande efter. Det såg ut som en reklamkampanj för Bambis flygande dunkare med fläng i. Men det här var verklighet!  
  
Dunkaren flög upp 10 meter i luften och började göra fina piruetter och volter. Det hade varit väldigt lustigt om inte Oliver hängde som en halvtrasig vante efter ett tåg. Tillslut så tappade Oliver såklart greppet och flög ner som en gråsten (och nej, Han kunde inte flyga!). Och landade på samma sätt som dom stackars ugglorna. Men eftersom Oliver inte var en uggla så fick det ta sina konsekvenser. Dessa konsekvenser var att Oliver brötbåda armarna ett ben dubbelhjärnskakning + tre revben. Ok.. Kanske inte. Men han bröt hursomhelst lillfingret.  
  
- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJ! Mitt stackars finger! Jag dör! Skrek Oliver överdrivet högt (han borde ju veta att det var onödigt att skrika fullt så högt eftersom dom andra var halvdöva redan) - OLIVER! Skrek Madde och rusade fram till honom. Du måste överleva fattar du väll! Annars tar ju storyn slut redan här! - Det är bäst vi tar honom till sjukhusflygeln! Sa Marre och trollade fram en limegrön bår. - Och hur Miss Smart hade du tänkt dig att vi skulle få upp honom på båren? Sa Ron ironiskt medan han kollade på Oliver som rullade runt på marken. - Det är inte benet han brutit eller hur? Sa Marre och beordrade Oliver att resa sig upp. - Kanske inte. Sa Ron - Ska jag lägga mig på den dära! Sa Oliver och iakttog båren med en grimas. - Suck. Gå då! Sa Ron som började bli trött på det här - Hellre det! Svarade Oliver som hatade limegrönt eftersom ett lag som hade haft Limegrön klädsel vunnit över honom.  
  
Dom gick upp till sjukhusflygeln i en samlad skara medan Oliver jämrade sig över sitt finger.  
  
- Så ont gör det inte Oliver! Sa Marre - Bara för att du trillar av kvasten varenda Quidditchlektion och bryter något betyder inte det.. Oliver slutade eftersom han upptäckt en oerhört intressant sak på golvet.  
  
- Vad är det där? Undrade han - Det ser ju ut som.. Började Marre men slutade lika snabbt. - Oj. Sa Harry gick fram och stoppade saken i fickan.  
  
Alla utom Fred och George hade en väldig lust att fråga honom vad det var han hade plockat upp men eftersom ingen ville råka ut för Harrys tankar som kunde komma fram till i princip vad som helst.  
  
När dom kommit fram till sjukhusflygeln och lämnat Oliver där fortsatte dom med rengöringen av alla Quidditchsaker även fast alla högljutt klagade över att Oliver helt tvunget skulle ha så mycket saker. När alla saker var färdigrengjorda så var Fred, George, Marre, Madde, Harry och Ron mer eller mindre trötta på vad allt Quidditch heter. Men dom gick som vanligt upp till sällskapsrummet för att hämta andan.  
  
- Du Harry? Vad var det för något du plockade upp i korridoren? Frågade Ron som inte aktade sig för att fråga Harry. - Ron du borde nog inte.. Började Marre Men avbröts av Ron. - Tyst! Jag vill veta! - Jo det är såhär. Började Harry att på Golvet så såg jag en sak som Fred och George (han nickade bort mot dem) hade tappat för länge sen. Det är en vattenbomb som bara exploderar om man häller vatten på den. Vi hade tänkt använda den till att spränga upp en lönngång som leder till en annan lönngång som leder till en annan gång som leder till ett hemligt rum! (Han hade inte tänkt på att man kunde spränga gången med hjälp av magi, så långt tänker man inte i vanliga fall heller. Nåja till saken.) - Och Varför ska ni in i just det rummet? Undrade Ron - För. Att det finns en hemlighet därinne säger dom som gör att man kan regera över världen! Sa Fred (dom börjar bli maktgalna..) - Cooooooolt! Sa Marre och Madde i munnen på varandra - Vi kan väll gå dit direkt! Sa Ron som gärna kunde tänka sig att regera över världen. - Vi hade tänkt att gå dit inatt. Sa Harry - JAG FÖLJER MED! Halvskrek Ron, Madde och Marre  
  
Det blev natt och alla gick under osynlighetsmanteln.. (Tyvärr täckte inte manteln hela dom så man såg ett par fötter springa omkring..) Dom kom fram till en vägg. Men Fred och George visste vad dom skulle göra. Dom tryckte helt enkelt på den elfte tegelstenen i system 92 med gråstensmak.  
  
En port öppnades och dom klev in.  
  
- Håll för öronen allihopa nu! Sa Fred medan han placerade bomben vid en nerrasad port (eller hur man nu skulle förklara det) tog fram trollstaven och viskade: - Cvatero! Massor av vatten strömmade ut på bomben som inte sprängdes. - Vad är det för fel? Frågade George - Jag vet inte! Sa Fred - Den kanske inte är vattentät? Sa Ron dumt. - Klart den är vattentät! Fräste Harry. - Ok.. Vi försöker med något annat.. Sa Madde som tog tag i en svartsten (slut på gråstenar) och slängde på bomben. - Du är ju helt livsfarli. Han Marre till innan Bomben sprängdes. *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!* - HA! Vad säger ni nu alla lärare som gett mig IG! Sa Madde och kollade upp i taket (Lärarrummet var av en händelse precis över gången) - Va i.. Hörde man en röst uppifrån - Kanske bäst att vi sticker in! Sa Ron snabbt.  
  
Dom gick in i en gång som ledde till en gång som ledde till ett rum. Dom gick in i rummet och såg...Ingenting!  
  
- Ok. Vart är makten? Sa Ron girigt - Vänta det ligger en lapp där! Sa Harry och pekade på en ganska smutsig lapp som låg på golvet.  
  
Marre tog upp den och utbrast:  
  
- Det står något på den också! (ok.. vi ändrar här det blev inte så bra.) - Det står: Dra i snöret. Så får du makt som öret. (Vilket genast Harry utbrister: VA COOLT! Den rimmar ju!)  
  
- Dom kanske menar det där snöret? Sa Ron och pekade (ajabaja Ron! Fult att peka!) mot ett rep. - Ett snöre Ron! Ett snööööööre! Sa Madde - Jasså.. Då menar dom nog det där! Sa Ron och pekade på ett skosnöre som hängde från taket. - Vad smart! Klart det är ett skosnöre! Sa Madde ironiskt. Att jag inte kom på det själv! Se vad kan finnas här? Kanske 1000 galleoner eller.. (Madde drog i snöret vilket genast 2 ton geleråttor och chokladmöss föll över henne) - Eller geléråttor och chokladmöss... Sa Fred och suckade  
  
George hade nyss hittat en lapp och fick en snilleblixt (Måste ha gjort ont) Snilleblixten var att man faktiskt kunde läsa lappen för att få reda på vad detta handlade om.  
  
- Jag har hittat en lapp som det står: Med detta godis kan du makten få. Var inte det detta du ville ha så får du 3 steg gå.  
  
- Dom måste mena att vi ska stampa på den där stenen! Sa Ron och pekade (lite väl mycket pekande i den här storyn va?) på en rund sten vilket var mycket konstigt eftersom alla andra stenar var fyrkantiga. Dom hade inte tänkt på att stenen var 5 steg bort och att ALLA (och då menar jag alla) Hogwartsrum hade en rund sten på golvet.  
  
Fred tog sats sprang fram till stenen och hoppade så mycket han kunde på den en taklucka öppnades och ut föll..  
  
- EN MÖGLIG KAKA? Utbrast Marre - Är detta skatten? Nej nu går vi! Sa Madde och drog med sig alla andra.  
  
Dom gick upp till uppehålls rummet under osynlighetsmanteln.. Ok.. Sista biten fick dom springa eftersom Ron inte kunde hålla benen i styr och därför sparkade till Mrs Norris. Dom berättade aldrig vad dom hade gjort och var inte speciellt sugna på att göra det heller. Vad dom inte visste var att lapparna gjorts av en elak liten dvärg vars fotsteg var mycket korta och hans enda livsglädje var att lura små egoistiska ungar som ville ha makt. Det fick dom aldrig veta minsann. Däremot fick dom veta av Harry att dom aldrig mer skulle gå så många under manteln eftersom ensamma gående fötter i korridorerna såg helmysko ut. Nåja.. Här slutar (absolut) berättelsen om dom 7 hjältarna! (Hjältar och hjältar.)  
  
SLUT ( 


End file.
